


It'll Be Better

by foona



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My (overly-hopeful) interpretation on what would happen if MCR performed the new 'The World Is Ugly'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this will never happen.. probably.

The crowd cheered on as we wrapped up ‘I’m Not Okay’. We were just getting ready before ending the show with ‘Welcome To The Black Parade’. I was sweaty and jittery from all the movement and the cheering of the crowd. I looked over to where Frank was standing, or better yet, kneeling. Clutching to his guitar for dear life as he panted away the exhaustion of the past 45 minutes. He looked so beautiful right then, all glistening skin shining with sweat, and his tanned arms covered with tattoos. The scene almost reminded me of Projekt Revolution. Perhaps a bit too much.

 

I heard the crowd cheering for us to do more songs, and amidst the shouting, I heard a girl scream loudly “Play The World Is Ugly!” from the front row. The idea occurred to me multiple times in the past week. We did just release Conventional Weapons, so it might be suitable to play it. Despite the constant nagging of my heart, I didn’t think I could handle the emotions. The crowd heard the girl, and soon enough, more people started to chant “The World Is Ugly!” I got up from my position of leaning next to the amps and put down my bottle of water. Well, this was probably one of my last chance to be able to tell Frank how I feel... at least on stage... where the world could know the truth. I grabbed my mic and walked slowly towards the audience. The band thought I was just going to make an inspirational speech to rile up the crowd, but then I started singing.

 

_These are the eyes and the lies of the taken_  
 _These are their hearts but their hearts don’t beat like ours_  
 _They burn ‘cause they are all afraid_  
 _For every one of us, there’s an army of them_  
 _But you’ll never fight alone_  
 _‘Cause I wanted you to know_

It suddenly clicked with the band that I was actually going to perform this song. I heard the drums start playing and Ray started strumming away. Mikey looked a bit shocked, but he should’ve seen this coming from me. The crowd was cheering manically and everyone was getting in the mood, except for Frank. He just stayed kneeling on the ground; he didn’t even look up at me when I started singing. He just cradled his white guitar and looked at the ground. I started walking around when I sung the chorus

  
  
 _That the world is ugly_  
 _But you’re beautiful to me_  
 _Well are you thinking of me now (now)_

 

I sang loudly and clearly while occasionally stealing glances at Frank to see if he responded. Nothing… It hurts my heart to see that. I knew I wrote this song initially as an angry song about me being spiteful at our failed relationship. But then again, I fixed this song, to tell the _real_ meaning behind Frank and I. I want him to understand how much he means to me. He means the _world_  to me.

  
  
 _These are the nights and the lights that we fade in_  
 _These are the words but the words aren’t coming out_  
 _They burn ‘cause they are hard to say_  
 _For every failing sun, there’s a morning after_  
 _Though I’m empty when you go_  
 _I just wanted you to know_

I sang the last verse slowly and started to approach my band members. Ray shot me a quick glance that told me all that I needed to know. We’re all confused about Frank’s behavior. Well, it’s not like it’s shocking that he’s being a drama queen, but then again, we’re supposed to be cool with each other now.

 

_That the world is ugly_  
 _But you’re beautiful to me_

As I’m singing the beginning of the chorus, I saw from the corner of my eye Frank slowly getting up. He strummed a few chords on his guitar and he snuck a glance at me. I averted my stare from him, because I knew I would lose it if I don’t.  


_Are you thinking of me_  
 _Like I’m thinking of you_  
 _I would say I’m sorry, though_  
 _Though I really need to go_  
 _I just wanted you to know_

I finally gave in and looked at Frank, to see him staring right back at me. Our gazes met and I found myself smiling despite my need to cry. He smiled at me too. You have no idea how happy I was to see his mouth quirk up just a tiny bit at the side. 

_  
_  
_I wanted you to know_  
 _I wanted you to know_  
 _I’m thinking of you every night, every day_

 

He started playing more enthusiastically and we found ourselves walking towards each other. The crowd went wild as Frank and I was just a meter away from each other. I looked deep into his eyes as I slowly sang ‘ _I’m thinking of you every night, every day’._ We smiled at each other as we inched closer ever so slowly.

  
 _These are the eyes and the lies of the taken_  
 _These are their hearts but their hearts don’t beat like ours_  
 _They burn ‘cause they are all afraid_  
 _When mine beats twice as hard_

We were now so close, almost pressed up against each other. Frank kept playing as he looked up to me singing the words loud and clear. The crowd cheered wildly as they saw our little form of affection. I slowed down on the last two lines, and I almost whispered ‘beats twice as hard’. As I sang that, I felt Frank reach up to grab my jaw and kissed my lips slow and sweet. If the crowd hadn’t been wild before, now they were just absolutely riled up. It was almost like they were witnessing the end of the world or something. I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around Frank’s waist. Frank tastes so good against my lips, he tasted of sweat and it was just perfect. I felt myself remembering how amazing those small moments in the middle of set was at Projekt Rev were. It was how things were supposed to be.

 

I finally snapped out of my kiss daze and slowly parted my lips from Frank. I raised my hand to hold his neck and caress it softly while I sang the next verse. I never broke our eye contact for fear that he would dissapear. 

__  
‘Cause the world is ugly  
 _But you’re beautiful to me_  
 _Are you thinking of me_  
 _Like I’m thinking of you_  
 _I would say I’m sorry, though_  
 _Though I really need to go_  
 _I just wanted you to know_  
 _That the world is ugly (I just wanted you to know)_  
 _But you’re beautiful to me (I just wanted you to know)_  
 _Are you thinking of me_

I held his neck as I sang with a big smile on my face. We kept our gazes tied together and I’ve never felt more content in my life. I can’t believe we’ve fixed this. All of this. I'm glad we did though. I couldn't imagine a life where Frank hated me eternally.  Things may never be the same again, but at least now I know I didn’t make him hate me completely. I’ll never hurt him again. I swear.

  
 _Stop your crying, helpless feeling_  
 _Dry your eyes and start believing_  
 _There’s one thing they’ll never take from you_

I parted from Frank and stood by his side facing the crowd as I sang the second last verse. I felt like I was on top of the world. I half turned my body to the side to see his beautiful face and I noticed he was smiling too. He smiled so genuinely and happily- something I haven’t seen from him in ages. I sang the verse with confidence and when I finally belted out the last line, I was looking at him. Making sure it was for him, and only him. The crowd cheered and went wild for us as the guitars slowly halted.

  
  
 _(And we’ll never be the same_  
 _Like ghosts in the snow_  
 _Like ghosts in the sun)_

I said the last lines slowly and realized, we’ll never be the same, but at least we can be together, and maybe, just maybe, we can make it better. I smiled as the song finally finished and turned around completely to face Frank. He was still smiling as he grabbed my face and kissed me again. This time, I was intent on not letting anyone stop us. I watched the band slowly leave and the crowd cheered again. I held his neck as I felt his tongue graze my lips. I opened my mouth and let him inside. He raised his hands to fist in my hair and I let out a soft moan. We broke apart after a while and I turned to face the crowd of thousands, beaming with pride and holding Frank’s hand. “Goodnight everybody, and thanks for coming out to see us! We love you!” I announced proudly and I watched as the crowd roared and clapped and whistled at us. I was still holding Frank’s hand as we turned and exited the stage.

 

Things will definitely be better. I just know it.

 


End file.
